Trio of Vengeful Might
The malevolent three return, hoping to rise from the ashes of what once could have been! After twenty-seven long years, the beings that drove history into the dark depths has come seeking revenge for the humiliation, despair, and trouble you wrought upon them! Never once has the word 'hate' been seared so deeply and could describe three simple words: Skillet, Fizz, Haven... Now they are upon you, a final duel within the halls of the Bloon Empire's palace itself. Now is the age where we test the unity, power, and will of the common bloon people. Will they stand with the selfish oligarchy of dictators, or hold strong with our army? They hesitate no longer, not willing to put up with the thing holding them back so sturdily. The once Trio of Covert Might cares no longer for the shadows that once kept them a sudden strike in the night. They play war now, and as powerfully as masterminds. Never have we been crippled as a nation so quickly. What once lay a divine secret now puppets on as a furious dance of death, which wishes upon us the worst in its lyrics of madness. Fear not of what lies ahead, we now take on, The Trio of Vengeful Might. This Battle Is INSANE This match plays 100% DIFFERENTLY from the last match with the Trio. While they fought on the track, now all of them play much more support roles on an endless bloon army for the rounds, then fight you in an entirely unique way only used by some bloons on this entire wiki. They are the bosses of The Shadow of Three secret campaign. Please make sure to AT LEAST read the paragraph "Why This All Matters Deeply" The Pre-Battle and Info Okay Wait, First: The Track Skillet, Fizz, and Haven still stand, spread evenly in a circle, however they do not come into play by walking on the track. I think, speaking of, I should describe the track, as it matters a lot! Well first, let me explain some backstory... and a cutscene. During the cutscene (but some of this also applies to the track), this is basically a giant hall made entirely of polished quartz and gold accents. In the top middle, an elevated platform sits, with a staircase leading up to it. A red rug is there, leading to the back. Four pillars dot the room, two symmetrical on each side. One on each side of the door and close to the rug, then two farther back almost in line with the elevated platform and closer to the walls. Clear it up a bit? Before the level starts, a cutscene (and when I say cutscenes, I mean like cartoon animated, full on XD) begins. It shows the Trio all huddled around talking. The monkey general gets closer, his shadow walking in to the left side of the screen (due to lighting and stuff he is shadowed). Haven turns and grins evilly, as the camera cuts to show bloon hordes sweeping into the entrance and blocking your escape. Skillet and Fizz both line up with Haven, and all three of them begin glowing white. The quartz floor begins to crack as the screen is consumed in a white flash. Now in the track view, the cracks spread down, separating the elevated platform from the rest of the room on all sides except for the back wall, surrounded by a bottomless pit moat thing. A small twisted quartz path leads down from it to the track though. The paths are just really thick cracks in the floor. There are three entrances and two exits formed in a matter of seconds. They are gone into detail below. Then the rug falls through into one of the abyss', two pillars collapse, the back-left one and the front-right one, and some of the floor breaks off in large chunks and begins levitating above the ground, large craters where they once were. This is detail on the gameplay of the map itself. The three entrances and exits: There is one on the left coming from a door there, a portal leading down on the small path from the elevated platform, and the crack coming from the right door. Each of these are super twisty and bend around a bit. They all converge at an open point in the middle of the room. From there, the track splits into two exits. The first is the main door at the very bottom middle of the track, and the right is a slightly longer wavy path that exits near the bottom right. If you want a very similar representation, look at the map Emberspike Mountains from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers (includes elevated platform). However, that is a black dark cave, and this a giant royal hall. Smaller, thinner, less detailed cracks are also common in the room. You cannot place towers on them. They are EVERYWHERE, so towers usually have to be spread far and few between actually. The pillars also have cracks being run up and down them by the way, but that doesn't matter really, as you can't place towers on 3D going up pillars anyway. SOMEONE PLEASE TRY AND DRAW THIS OUT. USE THE MAP REPRESENTATION I MENTIONED ABOVE! Except the paths are giant cracks, and the tower placing areas themselves are not higher than the track, that's just Kingdom Rush: Frontiers doing its thing. Well, some platforms are higher or lower than others for effect. Its a VERY detailed map. Now Let Me Tell You How They Work The Trio stand in a circle, but do not actively rotate or move. They stay on top of the elevated platform but behind the portal that spawns bloons. Every round, they switch out, turning counter-clockwise. By the way, a beam of sunshine glows down from the ceiling, the only light other than the exit of the track (which leads outside of the hall. To note, the doorway out is really giant). So whichever member is in the front is beamed with almost a spotlight, while the other two stand in the back, waiting in the shadows. So... the room is REALLY dark, only slightly lit save for the spotlight on the Trio guy and the small amount flooding in the doorway. Whichever Trio member is in front can use certain abilities to help the bloons. Every time you replay this mission can be different, as the trio member in the spotlight on Round 1 is random. However, the pattern is always Haven, Skillet, Fizz, no matter which starts first. If Fizz starts, Haven is second. If Skillet starts, Fizz is second, etc. For flare, at the start of every round, as the member rotates in for their turn, fanfare plays by horns that come from the sides of the screen while 'war confetti' rains from the sky. This All Matters Very Deeply Since there are 75 Rounds, each member gets 25 rounds that they are the star of. Also of note, this entire stage is long as all hell. This mission alone can take about upward of an hour to complete (each round is very long), so defeat is legit disaster. I feel this is needed because this is like, the official end of the Zathus Timeline in an official sense, even if this is in the alternate timeline reality IT (pardon my French) Redacted MATTERS to the Bloons world as a whole! This is meant to be as important to their world as World War II remains to us, to put it in comparison. Other than the Main Timeline (with Electro the Bloon King and all that jazz), this is the end all be all to my story! I finished the Main Timeline, so this is your long and conclusive as hell ending! This is MY E.N.T.I.T.Y, the final to all, so treat it that way... :D The Abilities, It's About Time As mentioned, while the Trio member is in the spotlight, they can start using some abilities that effect the battle DURING the rounds while your towers try to hold back bloon hordes. So uh, without further ado, after the what, four hours you've waited since I created this page... that! For information on why they can do all these random almost impossible things that have no relation to each other, read the comment I left explaining the reference on the Trio of Covert Might, as they were originally based off bosses that had no correlation to their skillset either. However, all of these abilities below are entirely unique. Skillet Blood Rush: Skillet grins, glows a deep red, then a massive orange beacon rains down somewhere on the track. All bloons that pass through it will become 25% faster for 2 seconds. (As a special note, did I mention during the entirety of the mission, EVERYTHING that spawns moves 1/3 speed but has 3x the health on the first layer? I figured that would add to the mess a bit, as the track isn't very long and there is a lot of paths). Frenzy: Skillet's eyes glow a deep red. Then, 100 bloons jump of the track, and distract the tower closest to them by circling around it until all of its layers are popped, or the tower dies, as a tower being circled loses 1 HP every 2.2 seconds). If the tower dies, it just moves back to the track. False Trumpet: The fanfare usually played when a member rotates it at the start of a round goes off, and soon 1 entrance will actually close off for 4 seconds. But once it reopens, all the bloons that WOULD have come out do so in a huge, tightly packed, rush. Sword of War: A deep laugh will bellow from Skillet. Three seconds later, a GIANT flaming sword will fall from the sky on top of a tower, dealing 6 damage. For the next 8 seconds after, all towers within a 0/0 Dart Monkey's range of it will do 1 less damage and suffer 2 damage over those 8 seconds. Decoy Dance: Skillet will begin to vibrate then glitch rapidly, before forming two pink holographic clones, one on each side of him. They will lunge themselves at a tower each, dealing 4 damage and healing all bloons in a Glue Gunner's range by 1 layer. Used 2-4 times in quick succession when preformed. Clockwork Cannon: Skillet himself will fire a large red beam that sweeps the entire arena. This hits pretty much every tower for 1 point of damage. Because they aren't supposed to even be attacking and Skillet's a dirty cheater, this move is pretty rare in comparison to the rest. War Scars: Skillet will release green pulses that sweep the entire map for 13 seconds. During this time, the less layers a bloon has IN COMPARISON to how many it started with, the more its stats increase as it gets closer to death. Since a Blue has 2 layers, when it pops into a Red, it will actually get +50% bonus to all stats, etc. Fizz Stun Blast: Releases wide spreading interlocked waves (which remember, are hollow half circles with a thick outline) that prevent a tower from attacking for 4 seconds. However, they only travel half the map, and don't pierce unlike the original encounter. Ancient Fire: Releases a spinning flame spiral at a random tower, which breaks all of its AD for 3 seconds. This allows it to take more damage from bloon attacks. Terraform: Some of the platforms left between the cracks will melt away into quicksand for 5 seconds, dealing a random damage of 1-7 to the towers on top of it, and reducing their attack speed to half. However, Fizz for some reason is kind enough to revert back into the normal floor again. Barrier Beacon: Will set a purple beacon right where all the paths sort of converge in the middle before going toward the two exits, and all bloons on their way out will receive +1 AD. Lasts 5 seconds. Encase: Surrounds anywhere from 2-5 towers in liquid sandstone, which hardens into a statue-like case after completely consuming them. This deals 3 damage, but prevents it from taking damage from other bloons for the next TWENTY seconds. Sandstorm: A dusty sandstorm will sweep in, blocking some parts of the screen in the shifting winds for the next 10 seconds. Wow. Haven Healing Chord: Heals all bloons ON SCREEN by 1 layer. Haven will glow a white light when used, followed by a red shockwave covering the map. Confusion: All bloons on screen will be randomly swapped with another one. Can be deadly in certain situations. Does not effect M.O.A.B-Class bloons. Shadow Blend: Haven will select a random area on the track with a circle target. A second later, all bloons in it will become Camo. Used 1-3 times in succession like Skillet's Decoy Rush. Wing Brace: His angel wings will grow, spreading the width of nearly the entire screen (with proportional height, or else it will look stupid). Then he flaps them, causing tower projectiles to have push resistance against them, some even flying backward toward the bottom of the screen if they're too small or light. Electorate: A random bloon will be given a sanctuary aura, similar to the one used by Haven in the original fight with the Trio of Covert Might. However, this one is smaller and does different things. Instead of healing bloons in the 0/0 Ice Monkey range, it prevents them from receiving debuffs or losing more than one layer at a time. Cursed Aura: A random spot on the map of moderate size will become a Cursed Aura, which can cause towers to PERMANENTLY lose stats, health, and upgrades. Lasts 7 seconds. Signaled by when Haven's eyes glow red and he is devoured in a dark green light. The Actual Battle Yes, even after all that you still have to battle the oligarchy dictators themselves! Those were only their abilities to help the bloons during the rounds! However, that will all come at a later time. I got things to do and places to be. Possibly may edit this next week, as I'm giving myself time for new ideas. Purposely putting the template at the bottom. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons